Fortune
by Indigo44
Summary: A conversation that could have taken place when Garth followed Theresa to the Chamber of Fate. What does Theresa see in the future?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fable/Fable 2 or its characters.

Fortune  
By Indigo44

"How far can you see?"

Theresa turned her head minutely toward the sound of the magician's voice. Her pale eyes shone in the torchlight.

"I can see many things." She answered, and her voice sang off the walls.

"Such as?" Garth shifted his weight to his other foot and back again. Theresa's blind gaze pierced him, making him uneasy.

An amused smile pulled at her lips. "I can see how you will die."

Garth's breathing stopped. His heart accelerated.

"I can see how the world will evolve." Her face lifted toward the cavern's ceiling. "I can see Hammer. She will find her father again. But not in death." She paused, thinking of something. "No, her father will be . . . something else."

"No one can return from the dead. Not permanently." He interjected.

"Quite right." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Perhaps I am wrong." Her tone became mocking.

Garth's mouth twisted into an indignant smirk. "And what about Him?"

"He," she paused "will leave Albion soon after he finishes his obligations with Lucien. He will not return. He will find peace in the places he ventures and have no need in coming back."

The mage considered that for only a brief moment before asking, "What about his companion?"

Theresa chuckled. "You have felt it too? It seems everyone who comes into contact with the dog feels his unique energy."

"He is . . . unique." He agreed. "Why did he choose to follow a Hero?"

"The dog feels the same pull toward Him as I do. As you and Hammer do. The power of the Heroes rolls off Him and we who are sensitive to those energies find it difficult not to follow him." Garth opened his mouth, about to say something, but Theresa cut him off. "But we are not his slaves. We _could_ resist him but that is not what we are supposed to do. You, Garth, are here to help us and everyone else in Albion. And so is He."

"But what about the dog?" Garth asked. "What is significant about that animal?"

Several seconds passed by before Theresa spoke. When she did Garth had to refrain from jumping in surprise by the sudden words.

"That knowledge," She said "is not meant for you."

The seer turned her back on Garth and walked towards the Cullis Gate.

Knowledge not meant for him? Who could make that kind of judgment? His life was made up of discovering secrets that have never known. He looked for knowledge to grow and to become a greater man than he could comprehend. His irritation burned through him as brightly as his azure Will Scars. He wanted to say something to hurt her just as much.

"I read in one text many years ago about the Hero Scarlet Robe." Theresa stopped walking, her back still facing him. "Her son was the Hero of Oakvale." The seer did not react. "I also read that Scarlet had a daughter. A woman with great Will ability. She served the bandit Twin Blade and helped Jack of Blades get the Sword of Aeons." That, Garth knew, was not the full truth. It was only through blood that the Sword of Aeons was summoned, not by free will.

Theresa remained motionless where she stood. "It must have been hard for this girl to know that the sword she helped create was the same sword that killed her mother. Right here in this chamber." The magician smiled slightly, unkindly. "Then after her brother died, one of the greatest Heroes of all time, she must have felt the painful sting of loneliness. There was no one else to support or take care of her."

It was silent for several moments.

"Do you know what her name was?" Garth asked.

Theresa's response came quicker than he expected. "Garth," Her voice was the same neutral song she always spoke with, "Your question can easily be answered. But the answer will bring even more questions and the answers to those will not contain knowledge you wish to know. It is best to leave history such as this in the past." Her head turned slightly. "I do not mean any disrespect toward you. I tell you this for your own good."

Theresa's feet carried her toward the Cullis Gate. A bright blue light shone through the cavern for an instant and then it was gone, along with the seer.

"Very well." The mage's words echoed off the walls.

**The End**

**Author's Note: This was a spontaneous story I thought of after beating Fable 2. I included some of my own thoughts of the game and how it could progress if we had the possibility of finding out what happens to the other Heroes, like Hammer. Please review.**


End file.
